Jareth and his Sleeping Beauty
by Dreamingmew
Summary: Jareth wasn't Always the Goblin King for back in the before the 14th century there was another who sat upon the goblin throne. Her name was Maleficent and she was Jareth older sister . She was an evil and cruel ruler. Jareth and Sarah Pairing
1. Jareth wasn't always the Goblin king

**Disclaimer: I don not own the Labyrinth or Disney's Sleeping sleeping**

Authors notes I was sitting in the living working on a different story while watching sleeping beauty. When I noticed the creatures Maleficent the evil witch called her pets looked a lot like goblins from the labyrinth and so I got the idea for this story

I hope you will enjoy my story it is called

* * *

_**Jareth and his Sleeping Beauty**_

_**Chapter one:**_

_**Jareth wasn't always the Goblin king.**_

A few Months after Sarah had won the Labyrinth. The Goblin King with a flick of his wrist conjured up one of his Crystal orbs, so he could watch Sarah in it.

As the image cleared he noticed Sarah was about to read to Toby. Jareth always loved to listen to Sarah reading to Toby, but the crystal ball had no sound so he transformed himself into an Owl. Then he teleported himself to the Aboveground. Once there he was in the Aboveground he took off towards Sarah's home and perched on a tree branch outside her window. So he cold listen to her read.

Sarah who was now sat on the bed with Toby on her lap and held book in her hand said to Toby as she opened the book. "This story is called Disney's Sleeping beauty". to which Toby started to clap happily. Sarah Smiled down at Toby as she turned to the 1st Page as began to read. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora." Sarah paused to take a breath, before she continued to read. "Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day. A crowd on it's way to the Castle started to sing." Then Sarah took another breath before, she started to sing:

Joyfully now to our princess we come,  
Bringing gifts and all good wishes too  
We pledge our loyalty anew.  
Hail to the princess Aurora!  
All of her subjects adore her!  
Hail to the King!  
Hail to the Queen!  
Hail to the princess Aurora!  
Health to the princess,  
Wealth to the princess,  
Long live the princess Aurora!  
Hail Aurora!  
Hail Aurora!  
Health to the princess,  
Wealth to the princess,  
Long live the princess Aurora!  
Hail to the King!  
Hail to the Queen!  
Hail to the princess Aurora!

When she finished singing. She pause and then read on. "Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Stefan and his Queen made welcome their life long friend."

**(Authors Notes: well since I obviously can't write down the whole sleeping beauty story , I'll leave it there and continue with my labyrinth story)**

Jareth who was still listing to the story, started to remember that this story was based around a true underground tale. That happen way back in the 14th century.

* * *

_**Flash Back to the 14th century **_

_**(And so my story begins)**_

_Jareth wasn't Always the Goblin King for back in the before the 14th_ _century. There was another who sat upon the goblin throne and her name was Maleficent, she was Jareth older sister. She was an evil and cruel ruler, who often referred to the Goblins as her pets and or slaves. _

_**(Authors notes: A reminder Maleficent is the same evil witch from the movie sleeping beauty but in my tale she isn't a witch but an unseelie, Almost all the characters from the movie sleeping beauty in my tale human apart from Maleficent , the 3 good fairies and the goblins )  
**_  
_You would hear her saying things like ' come my pet'. Maleficent was jealous of the 3 good fairies who were praised and loved throughout the land and had been asked to attend the celebration of the birth of princess Aurora. Where Flora gave the princess the gift of beauty, Fauna gave her the gift of song and just as Merryweater __**(who is the blue fairy in the film and the most important one to my story)**_ _was about to give her gift . _

_Maleficent appeared and cursed Aurora. So that before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. And with that Maleficent teleported away and everyone feared for Aurora safety. But Luckily Merryweater who had yet to give her gift was able to change the curse. So that not in death, but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake with true love's kiss the spell shall break. _

_**(and so the story follows the same as the movie of Disney's Sleeping beauty right up to the final battle scene)**_

_The prince Philip who was Aurora betrothed had been taken prisoner by Maleficent . But the 3 fairies had saved and gave him an Enchanted sword and shield. Before they made their escaped from Maleficent's castle. Maleficent cast a spell to block there path to king Stephan's castle with a forest of thorns . The prince used his enchanted sword to cut through the thorns. Then Maleficent appeared before them changing into a dragon to kill prince Philip, before he could reach Aurora and so he was forced to fight Maleficent . After the long and hard battle in which he lost his shield. He managed to threw the sword with some help from the fairies right into the dragon's heart. Maleficent fell to the ground and died or so they thought. So the prince and the 3 good fairies made the way to the tower, so prince Philip could awaken princess Aurora with true loves kiss. And so everyone celebrated both the return return of the princess and the death of the Maleficent._

_But as the celebration warded down to an end. Merryweater couldn't not shake the feeling that something was not right. And so after convincing the other 2 good fairies, to go and make sure Maleficent was really dead. To their horror they discovered that some how Maleficent had not die when the sword had gone into her chest. But she had instead managed to trap herself with the sword, in hopes that one of her pets would rescue her from it._

_After much discussion. They had decided that Merryweater the youngest and most spunkiest of the 3 fairies would take the sword far away and guard it. After saying her good byes, Merryweater teleported herself and the sword to to somewhere, where she had hoped she could keep it safe. Flora and Fauna returned to castle to tell the kings and queen in private. What had happened they would also tell the prince and princess, after they had returned from there honeymoon.._

_But unbeknown to everyone some of the goblins, who were loyal to Maleficent . Overheard Flora and Fauna saying 'that their queen was trapped within the sword. And that Merryweater had take the sword away to keep it safe'. Thus they vowed and plotted to one day find and capture Merryweather. And then free their queen from the sword._

_A month later Jareth second in line to inherit the goblin throne was named the new King of the Goblins_..

_**End of Flash back**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Now as Sarah was finishing of the story by saying " with Maleficent dead, Prince Philip and Princess Aurora lived happily ever after. The End"  
'Oh but Sarah' Jareth thinks to himself 'Maleficent, my evil sister isn't dead'.

Sarah who had turned to look out the window, just in time to see a barn owl taking off. Who she knew was Jareth, smiled as she was glad that Jareth once again had been listening to her stories. Although she secretly wished that he would come in and listened as her window was open. Sarah could not bring herself to tell the Goblin king he was welcome to enter though. Because she did not want to risk her brother's safety..

A few days after Jareth had listen to Sarah story. He overheard Hoggle talking to Sir Didymus saying that Sarah loved it, when Jareth came and listen to her telling stories to Toby. But didn't dare ask Jareth to come in a listen even though she wanted him to. As she was scared of what might happen, if she allowed Jareth to get close to Toby.

After much thinking Jareth had decided that the only way to get Sarah to trust him again was to convince Hoggle. That he would do nothing to hurt Sarah, Toby or him and and any of her friends, nor would he punish them. Even though they had betrayed him, by helping Sarah win the labyrinth and he wouldn't try to kidnap any of them. Even though he had only taken Toby, because Sarah had wished for it.

Jareth summoned Hoggle to his throne room. When Hoggle enters the room he is shaking as he thinks the king wishes to punish him, for not only helping Sarah. But also keeping in touch with her "yes yous majesty" Hoggle said as he walked up to Jareth, who was sitting on the throne.

* * *

_Dmew: Well that the end of this chapter hope you like it please review_  
_I also re-re-edited this chapter trying to improve my grammar. I hope it is better now than it was. If you read it before please let me know if you think it is any better thank you._


	2. Jareth asks Hoggle for help

**Disclaimer: I don not own the Labyrinth or Disney's Sleeping beauty.**

**Author's notes: **Sorry this took so long but I have most of this story written on paper I just haven't worked out the 1st few chapter yet. but once I have the rest should come quicker.

* * *

**Chapter two: Jareth ask Hoggle for help**

Jareth order all the goblins to leave the room, as he didn't want them to hear him asking for help from Hoggle. "Hoggle" he said getting Hoggle's name right on purpose. As he didn't want Hoggle to be mad at him or upset with him any more than he already was. "I need" pausing, because it wasn't easy for Jareth to ask for help. As he usually just ordered people to do what he needed or threaten them with the bog to do it. " I need you to help me with Sarah"

Hoggle cut Jareth off at the mention of Sarah "I AIN'T" he shouted "helping whos to hurt Sarah," his fear had gone now. He was being defence of his friend and her safety would come 1st. " Me don't cares what you does to me I won't do's anythin to hurt her" .

Jareth shouted back "HOGWART DAMMIT" he heard Hoggle mutter 'its Hoggle'. Jareth took a deep calming breath before he said. "Look I never said, I was going to hurt her or Toby in any way"..

"Not tat mez believes you." Hoggle "But wat is it yous need my help with"

Jareth sighed, he knew the only way to get Hoggle's to help was to tell him the truth. " Look Hoggle. I know you might not believe me, but I have been in love with Sarah for months before she even entered my labyrinth. I only took Toby, because she wished for it." Jareth paused then said "When she was in my labyrinth. I tried to seduce her not just because I didn't want to lose. But because I wanted to spend as time with her as possible"

"Yah like yous love her" Hoggle said " you just didn't want to lose you even admitted it"

Jareth magically scanned the room and put up a magic barrera. To prevent anyone from over hearing for what he was about to tell Hoggle could not get out, for not only would it put Sarah in danger especially now. That he couldn't get close to Sarah to help her without her permission. But it also could get him in big trouble with the Seelie court . "What I am about to tell most not leave this room Hoggle. As it will not only course me trouble, but put Sarah in danger. So swore Hoggle on your loyalty to Sarah, that you will not reveal it to anyone"

Hoggle realized his King was serious about this. So he swore that he would not tell a soul.

Jareth said "good now listen carefully. As I will not repeat myself." Jareth paused to make sure Hoggle was paying attention " You , sir Didymus and Ludo already know something no others, but me and Sarah. And that is that I sent Sarah to the goblin ball in the crystal ballroom right." Hoggle just nodded "Do you know what it means when a fae sings there true heart song to someone right"

Hoggle knew that a fae would never sing their true heart song to someone unless they are truly in love with them. For if a fae sang it they'd start the bonding process. Hoggle just nodding again "I sang it to Sarah and her alone within the ballroom"

"Yah Sang to Sarah" he paused shocked at this news "you really meant to do it"

"Yes Hoggle. I did and that is not all I did. While was in the escarit stairs room. I walked through her" he replied to Hoggle in a whisper.

"Wow that major" He replied as he thought about it. 'That means he linked his soul to Sarah and you dependently, don't do that unless you mean. As you can't take it back, he'll always be linked to her now and no other.' " My Lord does Sarah know, what all this means ? " at seeing the look in Jareth eyes the answer was obvious. That she didn't know " Is there anything else you did to her, about your love for her"

Jareth sighed then answered " Yes Hoggle I am afraid so. At the end just before she won back her brother. I purposed to her, but I did it in the Seelie way. And of course her being only 15 years old , fixated on rescuing Toby and not aware of our fae ways. She didn't understand and refused me. I should of known better at the time. But all I wanted was her to be with me, so bad that I didn't think of any of that"

"Geesh Jareth you really messed up big time and put yourself in a lot of risk"Replied Hoggle then he sighed and asked " If you totally love with all your heart. Then swore to me you'll do nothing to intentionally harm Sarah , Toby Williams or any of her friends"

Jareth placed an hand on heart and said "I Jareth a true Seelie, king of the goblins and heir to the underground throne. Here by give my word of honour to Hoggle. That I will never intentionally harm Sarah and Toby Williams or any of her friends"

Hoggle know that the oath Jareth just made was the oath of the Seelies. And Jareth wouldn't dare break it for it was the Sacred oath of the fae. And if it was broken the one who swore it, would become an unseelie than be hunted down and killed by the Seelie court. "OK Your mastery. I'll help youz. But it'll take some time for me to even get her agree to see you since you can't get near her unless she allows it." Hoggle told him then he added "But you'll have to gives mez, Ludo and Sir Didymus permission to go see her. When ever she wants us too"

"Yes Hoggle. Just please Help me prove myself to her. I love her so much and I want her to be my queen" Jareth paused and then said " I love listening to read to Toby and before she came here. I use to love watching her perform. I love everything about her even her stubbornness" ….

And so Jareth and Hoggle spent the next few hours planning, how best to convince Sarah that Jareth wouldn't hurt her. They decided it be best to start with Jareth just trying to become a really good friend to her. Before they dropped the bomb shell of the fact Jareth was truly was in love with her, for it be to much for her to take in. When she didn't even trust him in the first place…

* * *

Dmew :Well that Chapter two I know it's kind of boring but its part of the back story to this story and without it wouldn't make much sense trust me once I get the main part on, it'll be more exciting..


	3. Hoggle tries to convince Sarah

Author's notes : The 1st few chapters have been re-edited. As I am trying to improve my grammar but it is mainly the same as it was. Just a few words here and there have been changed and full stops and caps been added. I hope my grammar is better in this chapter to please let me know if you think I am improving or any tips you can give would be appreciated thank you..

* * *

**Chapter three:**** Hoggle tries to convince Sarah.**

The next day Hoggle went to speak to Sarah, after she had put Toby to bed gone back to her room. He called her using his mirror on his dresses in his home. "Sarah, Sarah you there" whispering, just in case she wasn't alone. But a few seconds later Sarah sat in front of her vanity.

"Hey Hoggle what's wrong?." She asked worried "He isn't on the war path is he?. I'd hate if he decided to punish you guys for helping me" with her eyed filled with concern.

"No Sarah that rat wouldn't punish us" he answered. But Sarah was still looking worried. So he added " He isn't that bad Sarah. He knows we only helped because you are our friend"

Sarah sighed " Oh! I wish I could truly believe you Hoggle. But I can not risk putting Toby in danger again. I all most lost him last time."

"Sarah what do you really think happens to those wished aways. That don't get saved" asked Hoggle for Jareth had told him, he could tell her the truth if he thought it would help.

"I don't know for sure. Jareth told me that 'your baby brother becomes one of us... forever.' So I assumed he meant, he'd turn him into a goblin" she answer.

Hoggle just laughed at her making her give him a look. So he said "Sarah is Jareth a Goblin ?"

"No, but he his the goblin king"she said

"Yah that he is. buts Sarah, Jareth does not turn em into goblins" he answered

"But I am sure I read somewhere. That along time ago like back in the 14th century someone use to turn unwanted kids into goblins"

"Yes it is true, some of his goblins was once children" he said " but it was not Jareth who did it" he looked up at her and added " Jareth finds the unwanted wished aways new families"

Sarah looked at him and asked "But why did he say they become one of us"..

"cauze the magic of the underground turns those kidies into fae or elves only the bad ones. Become goblins" answered Hoggle..

"But your always calling him a rat" she said

"That's cuz he is. Buts he is a good king n I'd hates to say it a good person ats heart" he said " But Jareth is stubborn and cocky. Wich makes him seams like a bad person and that whys I call him a rat. But he really his a good person"

"Hoggle let me think about OK. I have to go, before Irene starts yelling at me" She said as she looked at the clock..

"Okies Sarah, nite" says Hoggle

"Night Hoggle. I call you next time I am free OK?. Tell Sir Didymus and Ludo that I miss them. And will speak to them, when I can" she said then Hoggle nodded then the mirror fogged up and turned back into a normal mirror..

Sarah sat there thinking to herself ' why did Hoggle bring Jareth up like that? And why is he trying so hard to make me see Jareth isn't a bad guy?' she sighed and moved away from her mirror then headed off to bed..

Hoggle looked into the mirror and thought 'I betters let the rat know. Tats I spoke to her about him. Sharing into the mirror he said "Your Mastery"

In the castle beyond the goblin city sat the goblin king. He was in his bed chambers decorated with red and gold drapes hanging over the windows and hanging from his 4 poster mahogany bed. Which had silk sheets and feather dalun pillows, which were also red and gold . There in a throne like chair sat Jareth relaxing and thinking of what it would be like. If Hoggle accurately manage convince his beloved to talk to him.' When he head a voice coming from his mirror that he recognised as Hoggle..

"Your Mastery" he said again. Then he saw Jareth come into view "I's have spoken wiv Sarah about yous"

"well Hogsnout, what did you say to her ?" asked Jareth

"It's Hoggle you rat" he replied grumpily " I tried to convince her. That your not a bad person. And I told her you didn't go round turning kid's into goblins"

"And" said Jareth hoping Hogwit would get to the point..

"I thinks I managed to get to at least thinks about it" said Hoggle. But at seeing the disappointed look on Jareth face, he add " Hey at least she is prepare to thinks abouts it Jareth. She wasn't even willing to dos that befores" Jareth nodded and thought 'Yes it was true at least it was a start'. Then Hoggle said "she gonna calls mez again in a few days time wens she is free. Wich means I's can try to get hers to see you"

"Good Hoggle. Thank you for trying let me know, when you speak with her next." answered Jareth " Goodnight Hoggle I think I will head to bed now"

"Night you mastery" Hoggle said as the mirror fogged over again..

* * *

Dmew: well sorry it took so long to do been busy with my other stories and real life but the next chapter is nearly done so it should be long before it's up as well.

Please read and review thank you


	4. Sarah wants to visit the Goblin kingdom

Disclaimer: I don not own the Labyrinth or Disney's Sleeping beauty.

As i promised chapter 4 is now ready hope you enjoy..

* * *

**Chapter four**

**Sarah wants to visit the Goblin kingdom**

It was Friday night aboveground. Sarah's Parents was going away for the weekend taking Toby with them. And leaving Sarah alone in the house.

So once Sarah was sure her parents was gone. She went up to her room and moved over to her dresser " Hoggle" she said " Hoggle are you there ?, I need you".

"Hi Sarah, is everythang OK" Hoggle asked as an Owl sat on his window sill looking concerned..

"I think so" She said. But Hoggle could see there was something wrong.

"Wat is it Sarah, you know we's here for yous" He said. As Sarah looked down, Jareth was about to come over. When Hoggle glazed his way and quickly shook his head telling the Goblin king not to. For Hoggle knew seeing Jareth right now, would only make things worse. And Sarah would think Hoggle had betrayed her again..

"It's nothing Hoggle. I just miss you all, the labyrinth and even you know who." she said as she sighed then added " You been trying to convince me, that he isn't so bad." as looked Hoggle in his eyes "You said he asn't tried to punish you for helping me." she paused and sighed again "I haven't dared to let him near my brother. I still can't risk his safety" another sigh " but I really want to come to the goblin Kingdom again. And spend time you all. Maybe I could spend the weekend there, as my parents Toby and Merlin will be gone until Monday. Do you think he would be mad at me, if I came. Though I am not really worried about myself but I would hate if he took it out on any of you"

Hoggle thought for a minute as he looked towards the Owl on his window. " I don't think he would punish us Sarah. Though if you are really worried abouts it. You could always ask his permission" at the look of fear her face he added " I'll tell you what Sarah. So you don't have to put yourself at risk. Hows about I go fetch him and bring him to my mirror ?. Then call yous back, so you can asks him" he paused then add "beside if he allows you to come. Yous'll needs him to fetch yous"

Sarah sighed as she thought about what Hoggle had said ' if I want to visit the goblin kingdom. It be best to ask him 1st less chance of putting my friends in danger. And Hoggle's furnace is small and I dault. I will be able to sleep comfortably there. Maybe Jareth would allow to stay at his castle.' So she turned back to Hoggle. "OK Hoggle. If you really OK with bring him there. So I can ask him then please do so. As I really want to come.".

Jareth who had changed forms was about to come in to view of mirror. But before he could Hoggle waved to Sarah and hung up " What did you do that for Hogrinch ?. She wanted to talk to me"

"It's Hoggle and are yous stupid or somethin yous rat" shouted Hoggle to which Jareth was about to say something. But Hoggle continued cutting him off " what yous think she'd says, If she found out you was here listening hey?"

At realizing Hoggle was right. Jareth sighed "you're right Hoggle" he paused "she would of thought you betrayed her or something. And be mad at me for listening in"

"So lets wait awhile before wes call hers back. Then wes tell her that, I asked you come as she wanted to ask you something." he said but Jareth soon got bored of waiting and sped up time, by an hour. Hoggle knew what Jareth had done. But he couldn't blame for he knew Jareth had be waiting months to have a chance at spending time with her.

Sarah sat back at her vanity (dresser) waiting for Hoggle to call back. She had changed into a gown that she use to wear in the park and add put her hair up.

Hoggle told Jareth to give a minute to talk to Sarah. Before Jareth spoke to him, as he wanted to let her know Jareth was here. Instead of her being shocked if it was Jareth she saw 1st . Hoggle moved over to his Dresser and said " Sarah is you there"

As the fog cleared and Sarah heard him she Answered. " Yes Hoggle. I am here, did you speak to him and ask him to come speak to me?"

"yeah he just arrived want me to call him over for you" at seeing Sarah nod, he leaned away from the mirror and called "Jareth, Sarah would like to talk to you's" he turned back to Sarah and said "He's coming I am going to have to move. So's hes can speak with yous. I'll only be a shout aways." When Sarah nodded, he move away but left the connection open.

A minute later Jareth came into view and after magically changing the dresser and chair to his size he sat down then Said " Hello Sarah. Hoggle said you wished to ask me something"

Sarah was nervous, but hid it well by becoming her bold self and said.

" Hello Goblin king" Jareth would of preferred if she just called him Jareth but alas she didn't so he just sat there waiting for her to ask her question. Sarah then ask "I have a something to ask you something. But first you have to promise me. That if you get mad at me for any reason. You will not harm my friends or Toby "

"You have my oath as the king of the Goblins, that I will not harm anyone you care about. Now what is it you wish to ask me?" he replied while placing his hand on his heart

"Hoggle tells me that your not a bad guy. And I want to believe him. But I have Toby to worry about and he comes first" she said

Jareth looks at her before saying "I would not harm the you , the boy or your friends Sarah"

"Maybe not Goblin King. But I have to be sure" she answered and before Jareth could reply she said " and since I am really missing the Labyrinth , my friends and dare I say it even you." She paused looking at Jareth, she could of sworn, she saw his eyes light up and a smile appear on his face. But it was gone so quickly, she wasn't sure if she really saw it. So she just continued " So if you will allow me permission to come to your kingdom from now, well when I get ready till Monday afternoon" she paused then added "I am will to give you a chance to prove to me. That I can trust you. But you most allow me as much time as I want to spend with my friends"

Jareth thought for a moment, even though he knew he would of course agree to it. Before he replied " Of course I will allow you to visit my kingdom. Though I humbly request that you stay within my castle. As you will need some where to sleep, while you are here and that you promise to make some time to spend with me"

"In my own room" Jareth smirked and nodded "Al right goblin king. I promise I make time for you during my visit."

"very well give me permission to come to you and then. I'll bring you the the castle" Jareth said

"Hold you horses, Jareth" then her hand shot to her mouth. As she had realized, she just call him Jareth and was worried he get mad at her.

Jareth smiled at hearing say his name. But when she had covered her mouth, he realized she was worry he'd be man. So he said " Sarah by winning my Labyrinth. You have earned the right to call me Jareth" though truth was he would of let her anyway.

She sighed and said "Very well, Jareth can you please give me a couple of hours. As I need to make a phone call to my parents and then pack a few things."

"Of course my precious Sarah. But do not worry about packing to much Sarah. As I will make sure you have all you'll need during you stay" he paused then added "I should go prepare for you arrival. Please join me for dinner tonight" to which she nodded and then Jareth hung up and teleported himself to his castle. So he could have everything prepared for her arrival..

Sarah pack her Labyrinth book, her diary, some poet shirts , some trousers (pants) and some bathroom essentials as well as her underwear. Since she wasn't sure what kind of underwear they had there. Then she picked up the phone and called her father on his mobile.

Ring, Ring.

"Hello Sarah" he answered thanks to magic (only joking it was thank to caller ID)

"Hi Dad. You know I told you I was thinking of going to visit my friends. Who live out of town?" 'out of this realm more like' she thought to herself " Well they have invited me to stay with them this weekend and since you took Merlin and Toby with you. I was hoping it would be OK if I went. I would be back Monday afternoon and I don't have school till Tuesday as its a bank holiday"

"I don't sweetheart. We didn't leave you much money" he said " and where would you stay"

"I won't need any money dad. My friend said they'd make sure, that I had all I needed and as where I would stay they have a huge house with a spare bedroom"she said then added "So please can I go I haven't seen them in ages I have to call them and tell them if I go because there in town at the moment and would be heading out again soon"

She then heard whispers before her dad came back and said "OK baby-girl. You proved you can take of yourself to us, when you babysat Toby. So as long as you promise you'll be careful and call me, if you need me to come get you. You can go, but be back Monday afternoon"

"Thank you dad. I promise I'll be careful" said Sarah. Once they said there goodbyes, they hung up and then she went and made sure all the doors were locked and that she had everything. She needed before picking up her bag walking into her parents room. Then she opened the baloney door and said " Oh Goblin king. Where ever you maybe, come and take me away with thee"

Jareth in his owl had been sitting on his favourite tree. In Sarah's back yard had to laugh at her words she used. Before he flew in threw the door land behind Sarah, who turned to face him as he changed forms. "Sarah" he said when he was in his original form. " You know those are not the right words"

"Oh I do know that Jareth. But I saw you on the tree and couldn't help myself. Beside I want to be able to come back and since I can't run the Labyrinth to win myself back. I didn't think wishing myself away would be a good idea"

"um Maybe your right Sarah and they was nice words. Are you ready to go?"he asked.

Sarah answer "Yes Jareth let me just lock these doors OK" so she went back to the doors and locked them.

Jareth who had moved behind her as she closed the door slipped his arms around his waist and at her surprised gasp he whispered " Relax Sarah I will not hurt. Are you ready to go ?" at Sarah's nod as she closed her eyes. He transported her and her bag which she had over her shoulder to the underground.

Then when they reached their destination. Sarah opened her eye to see they was in a beautiful bedchamber that looked similar to Jareth's. But this was emerald green and silver instead of red and gold. Also in the room was a beautiful wooden vanity. the mirror of which was framed, by a wonderfully carved frame with fairies, flowers around it and a barn owl on top. "This will be you room Sarah. While you stay with us . If you need anything just call for one of the goblin servants." Jareth released her and moved over to where they was two doors on either side of the wall.

He pointed to the first of the doors and said " In there is a magical bathroom. Which works a lot like those aboveground one. But its done by magic, one of the servants can show you how to use it." And then he moved to the other door walked inside follow closely behind by Sarah " And in here is all the clothes , shoes , boots and accessories you'll ever need "

Sarah walking into the room and gasped then said "wow" for the was a walk in closet full to the brim with gowns both every and fancy , poet shirts and pants, shoes and boots as well as coats , jackets and capes " Are you sure I can use these?"

"Of course Sarah. This is all for you as this will be your room. When ever you wish to visit my kingdom" answered Jareth and he added in his head 'at least until you become my wife and queen then you will be sharing my chambers' then And I request you to please wear one of these gowns"

"Of course it would be an honour. Thank you for all of this and for allowing me to stay here"she answer.

"Your very welcome Sarah. I will leave now to get settled in. Please make yourself at home. But do not go into the labyrinth without me or one of friends it as changed since you was last here." he said..

Sarah smiled at him then walked over to him. Before she leaned up and placing a kiss upon his cheek ." I promise, I wont enter the labyrinth without you or one of my friends and thank you again Jareth. I am beginning to believe Hoggle about you."

Jareth smiled at her then taking his leave. Before he teleporting to his own room. Once there he place a hand on his cheek, where she had kissed and smiled Happily.

* * *

Dmew: well that's chapter four done. I am not sure if I should off Sarah's Parents at some point during this Story and leave Toby and Merlin her dog in Sarah's care. What you think please let me know. Though if I do it, it won't do it till she's at least eighteen she is 16 now, don't worry though I am going to fast forward time after this weekend over and Sarah goes back home..

I hope your enjoying it so far. The story will show more of a connection to Disney's sleeping beauty once she 18.

Please keep Reading and review thank you...


	5. Sarah's 1st night in the goblin kingdom

Disclaimer: I don not own the Labyrinth or Disney's Sleeping beauty.

Well here chapter 5. I am sorry I haven't done any of this in months. But I have been very busy. I hope enjoy it.

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Sarah's first night **_

_**in the**_

_**Goblin Kingdom**_..

Sarah wanted to have a bath. Before she went for dinner, so she asked a female goblin servant, to show her how to work it. Which was surprising easy and so after her bath she towelled off. Then she put on a robe and went into the walk-in-wardrobe and looked through the gowns. Although she didn't like wearing dresses often. She was going to as he had request she do so. As she looked thought them she found a simple yet very beautiful emerald gown and took it, some underwear and her shoe to her vanity.

After making sure her hair was dry. She got dressed and put her hair up and then she looked in the mirror wondering if it would work here. "Hoggle" she called and waited for him to appear in her mirror. When he didn't she sighed 'it probably doesn't work here' she thought. Then there was a knock at her door so she got up and went to open it.

Hoggle who was now working in the castle, had heard her call but decided to surprise her by going to her bedroom door instead of using a mirror to answer her. So he made his way to her room and knocked on her door as it opened he said "yous call Mes Sarah"

"Oh Hoggle" she said, as she dropped to her knees and pulled him into a hug. " I have missed you so much"

He smiled and hugged her back " yous only spoke to mes a few hours ago Sarah"

"It's not the same as being able to hug you Hoggle" she replied

He shook his head and said " Come on the rats waiting for yous" and so Sarah followed him but it was to the main dinning room, like she'd thought but to Jareth's private study. And so Sarah became nervous wondering why it was here and not in the dinning room. Hoggle saw this and said "Don't worry Sarah. Hes just wants yous to have yous first dinner here, without the goblins getting ins the way." as they got near the doors he added " if yous reallies worried mes could stay"

Sarah sighed and said "No it's all right Hoggle. I am going to have to start trusting him anyway. So I might as try to now."

"Yous sure" he asked and she nodded in response "Okay enjoy yous meal and I come gets yous morrows so yous can sees Ludo and the Fox"

she lent over kissing him on the forehead and said "Thank you Hoggle. I see you tomorrow" he nodded and then turned before walking away.

Sarah took a deep breath and knock on the doors. Which then opened by themselves to reveal the goblin king. Who stood up at seeing her and bowed she she returned with a surprisingly graceful curtsy " please come in Sarah he said as raised up and step aside. Sarah stood up from her curtsy and walk past him then gasped in shock. As there before was a beautiful table that had a pearl coloured emorbied table-cloth and two chairs. On the table was a amazing silver candelabra with three white candles in. There was also to cover place setting waiting for them near each of the chairs. Jareth move past her and pulled out a chair then said " please Sit, my lady" she smiled then walked by him taking the seat he had offered her and allowed him to push the seat in for her.

Sarah watched as he graciously to the other side of the table before taking his seat as well. "please dig in and enjoy you meal" he said as he took of the cover from his plate and set it beside it.

As Sarah did the same she said "Thank you. I am sure I will" she paused for a second, before she added " as long as there is no peaches"

Jareth raised his eyebrow at the last comment then laughed before saying " no there no peaches Sarah. But even if there was I promise I will not drug you again"

Sarah just nodded and look at her plate and said " This looks delicious" though she looked surprised by it. For on her plate was pasta with vegetables and little pieces chicken mixed in. she got a writhe of the emora and added " and it smell it to".Then she took a bite and made please yummy sounds as she had some more.

He smiled and said "I am glad you like it so much Sarah, I had to cook make you more of an aboveground dish. Than a underground one for your first meal here at least" and then he to tucked in to and found himself enjoying it to though it rarely ain't aboveground food.

"Oh I do. But you didn't have to go to so much trouble for me, Jareth. Thank you" she replied when her full wasn't full.

"It's wasn't trouble at all Sarah. I'm just glad you here to enjoy it" he replied

"Jareth can I ask you something" he nodded him response "Could you please tell me more about goblins and your kingdom." she paused and added " I read things about the goblins in myth books. But I am sure they got a lot of it wrong"

Jareth was very happy that she wanted to learn more about his kingdom and his goblins. Although he did wish she asked to learn more about him but thought that would come in time. " Of course I will Sarah" he pause and some more of his pasta along with some wine. He had on the table also for them. Then he said " the goblins are very strong creatures and the skin is very tough. Though most of the goblins are dumb. They do have there ways of being very amusing, as they love to sing and dance." They spent the next hour talking about the goblins and eating their dinners.

After dinner Jareth waved hand over the empty plates making them disappear and in their place appeared Strawberry gattoes. Which just happened to be one of Sarah's favourite deserts and there wine glassed were refilled. " Wow, this is amazing thank you Jareth"

He smiled at her and said "your most welcome, My dear"

After they had finished eaten Jareth got up and moved to Sarah side. He bowed slightly and he offered his hand to her as he said. While music started to play from nowhere. " Please do me honour of this dance. My Lady."

"The honour is all mine, Sire" she replied as she reached out an took his hand. Jareth carefully helped her up then he waved his hand over the table and chairs making them disappear leaving them pretty of room for their dance. As they danced Sarah place her head on his chest as pulled her closer, reality became a fog at this moment. As for them nothing else mattered but dancing in each others arms. Sarah had forgot that she didn't fully trust him and he had forgotten that to.

As the music ended, they step away from each other. Then they stared into each others eyes to see little sadness in them for neither one of them wanted their dance to end. Sarah sighed as she looked away from him before she said "Would you" she paused for a second taking a deep breath and added "if you aren't to busy. Would it be possible for you to show me round your wonderful castle"

Jareth sadness left him for he now knew she didn't want this night to end yet either." Of course I would be honoured. To give you a tour of my castle Lady Sarah." he said with bow and offered her his arm. She was nervous to take his arm at first but jareth simply said "please allow me to escort, properly" She took another deep breath and took his then allow him to lead her out of the study.

As they walked Jareth told her about all the artwork. They saw as they moved through the halls. After a while they entered a beautiful music room with a grand piano, a guitar and some other instruments. Sarah loved music as she loved to sing, she turned to Jareth and as him while pointing at the piano. "Do you know how to play?".

Jareth just smiled and moved over to the piano and sat on the piano bench, before he start to play a short sweet melody. But tit was intrupted by some goblin children who came running in crying. They drived under the piano and Jareth tried to get them to tell him what wrong. But they just kept on crying. So Sarah knelt down beside him and started to sing.

_There's a tree, standing there  
In such an ordinary way  
But as I, Look around  
Everything keeps changing_

Jareth turned towards her as sang she smiled a pointed to the piano. As she kept singing and so he got up moved to the sit in front of it and started to play. (He knew how to play it because he is magic)

_There's a leaf on that tree  
And it floats into a stream  
Like everything, it gets carried away  
To the sea_

_And if we give a little of our love away  
Maybe meet in the middle every night and day  
If we could hear just a whisper of what the heart needs to say  
It could sure make a difference in some small  
In some small way_

Jareth was amazed by how lovely she could sing and thought 'she most of sung like this to a baby brother when ever he had been sad'

_In the heart lies the key,  
That unlocks your desitiny  
Look within and we'll find,  
Everything we're longing for_

_And if we give a little of our love away  
Maybe meet in the middle every night, everyday  
If we could hear just a whisper of what the heart needs to say  
It could sure make a difference in some small  
In some small way_

The children stopped crying and looked at her as she continued to sing:

_Ohhhhhh may you cherish each moment you live  
And know all the love that you give will go on, and on and on_

_There's a sky, vast and blue  
And it lies deep inside of you  
Breath it in, let it out  
Breath it in again_

_  
And if we give a little of our love away  
Maybe meet in the middle every night, everyday  
If we could hear just a whisper of what the hearts tryin to say  
It could sure make a difference in some small  
In some small way  
_

She opened her arms to the kids as sang:

_  
And if we give a little of our love away  
Maybe meet in the middle every night, everyday  
If we could hear just a whisper of what the hearts tryin to say  
It could sure make a difference in some small  
In some small way_

When the song ended the kids through themselves into her arms knocking her backward. They had thought they had hurt her when she and fallen backward and so did Jareth. So he asked "Are you all right Sarah"

She just started laughing as he helped up with the kids still in her arms and said "Yes yes I'm fine". Then she smiled and looked down at the kids and asked " now you two while was you crying when you ran in here".

Jareth watched her with the kids and thought to himself ' she as grown-up a lot in the past months and she is doing wonderfully with these children .'

"Bomx, he keeps making fun of us" they both said together "because we's does everything together" it was at this point Sarah realized they were twins.

She sighed and said " aww sweeties" she while stoking there hair " he's just a big bully, don't let him get you down okay" she turned to Jareth and "and sure if we the goblin king nicely he'll go and tell this Bomx off"

the kids looked at each other and at Jareth as they said at the same time " please kingy tells Bomx tos be nicey tos us"

"of course but lets find your parents first Okay" he replied smiling at them " it's getting late"

They nodded and together they went to find the kids parents. "i'm sorry Sarah but it seems we're going to have to cut our short".

She stopped for a second grabbing Jareth arm to make him stop and face her before she lent up and placed a kiss on his cheek "it fine Jareth, I had wonderful time thank you" before she walked on hold the kids hands until they found there parents and said the goodbyes.

It was really getting late now and so Sarah found herself yawning "I'm sorry Jareth, I guess I'm getting sleepy."

"It's quite all right Sarah. It is rather late. Please allow me to escort you back to you room" he said in reply. To which she smiled and nodded so Jareth walked her back to her room.

When they reached her door, they said there goodnight and just as Jareth about leave. Sarah placed her hand on his arm before leaning up and placing another kiss his check then she turn and walked into her room closing the door behind. Jareth was over the moon as he was very happy. For not only was Sarah here in his castle. But she had also kissed him three time tonight even if it had only been on his cheek.

* * *

Well I have gone and lost my notes, so I'm writing this from scratch. But I hope it will turn out well.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the labyrinth or any of the songs I may use in this story.

* * *

Chapter Six

**Sarah and her friends.**

Sarah moved from the door after taking a deep breathe, she was surprise how well Jareth was treating her. She had thought he would have been mean to her and wanted revenge. But he treating her with respect and was being a gentlemen. Which was shocking that he of all people could act that way. No one had ever ever treated her that well before, but then again he was a king even if it was a king of goblins.

With a sigh she got ready for bed and then slipped under the covers. Before she drifted off to sleep she remember that Hoggle would come get tomorrow and take to see Ludo and Sir Didymus. The next morning Sarah woke up and had bath before getting ready for the day. She wasn't sure when Hoggle would come for her but she figured it be after breakfast. So when Jareth knocked on her door and asked if she would like to have breakfast with him.

Jareth had wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. So he asked Hoggle not to come for her until nearly lunch time. So he could have breakfast with her, he couldn't help but smile when she opened the door to him. As she was wearing a beautiful yet simple silver coloured gown and when she had agreed to have breakfast with him he felt happy.

They went to the kitchen area, where Jareth pulled out a chair for her. Then some goblins came over and placed two stacks of pancakes in front of them. Sarah gasped in surprise and said excitedly "Pancakes Wow I love pancakes".

Jareth looked at her and saw the huge smile on her face. And it made him happy to see her so happy especially over something as simple as pancakes for breakfast. "I glad you like them so much. I wasn't sure what you would like for breakfast."

She looked up at him and she could of swore, that he was worried she'd not like them. So she said "Yes I really do enjoy pancakes, thank you so much for going to such trouble." But then she frowned a little as she looked at her glass. She quickly tried to hide it though.

But Jareth had seen the frown and asked " What is it Sarah something not to your liking?" Sarah shook her. But Jareth wasn't convinced so he asked her "then why the frown"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to seem ungrateful." she answered in a sorrowful and worried voice. " It's just I well love orange juice with my pancakes."

Jareth waved his hand over her glass and said " all you need do is ask Sarah". She looked at her and found it was filled with orange juice.

She smiled at him and then drank some of her orange juice. "Mmhm this delicious Jareth thank you" then she tucked into her pancakes and after she shallowed her mouthful. She added "and so are these."

"I'm very please you like them Sarah. After you finished would care to join me for a walk in the gardens. A goblin will come get you when Hoggle arrives." he asked hoping she's agree.

Sarah looked out of a window and saw it seemed like a nice day so she agreed to go with him. As they walked through the garden, they was surrounded by beautiful flowers. Some of which she had never seen before . After a while they came into a big clearing which was surrounded by trees and plants. Sarah walked into and span around as Jareth looked on watching her truly enjoying herself. He took a step into the clear to stand in front of her and asked with a bow "care to dance my precious one".

She smile and answered "I'd love to" then her smile turned to frown as she said "but there isn't any mu---" _sic_ . But then before she finished the sentence music started playing from no where. Which made her smile and take his hand. They danced song after until a goblin came to them Hoggle had arrived. So Jareth escorted her back to the castle where Hoggle was waiting for her.

Jareth said his goodbye and was about to leave when Sarah grabbed his arm. So he stopped and looked at her. Then was surprised when she stepped forward before she tip-toed up and placed a kiss on his cheek. Which made Hoggle go 'EWW' but Sarah ignored him and stepped back from Jareth. Before she curtsied and said " Thank you so much for the wonderful morning, Sire."

It took Jareth a second but he then bowed in return and said "you're most welcome, my lady. I pleased you enjoyed yourself". He then straightened up and said "please excuse me I have duties I most attend too" He then turned to Hoggle and said "you better take good care of her hogwart".

"It's Hoggle you rat and of course I's will" then Hoggle turned to Sarah and said " com Sarah the others ares waiten". Sarah nodded then turned and curtsied one last time to Jareth before following Hoggle out of the castle. Jareth smiled and then teleported himself to his throne room where he got on with his kingly business.

A few minutes later Sarah and Hoggle was in the edge maze. Where Ludo jumped for joy and shouted out "Sawah" when he saw her, Sarah smile and ran to him. Ludo open his arms and then hugged Sarah for dear life. Though he was being careful not to hurt her "Ludo miss Sawah".

"I missed you too big guy." she said as she hugged him back. Then she saw Sir Didymus riding up on the back of his loyal steed. As Ludo saw him he lowed Sarah to the ground and said "bruber"

Sir Didymus dismounted Amblouis, then he walked over to Sarah and bowed. Before he "It is wonderful to see you again, my lady."

Sarah knelt down and hugged him. As she said "It's good to see you again too. All of you , I missed you all so much."

After a while they decided to go to the goblin city. As last time Sarah was there it was running from the goblin soldiers. So she didn't really get a look at it , she was worried it still damaged from there battle. But Hoggle assured her it was all rebuilt and that everything would be fine.

When they arrived there was a huge market. Fruit of so many different kinds some she never seen before. There was beautiful jewellery , clothes and pictures. They looked at all the stalls and got some food for lunch. Then they found somewhere to sit and eat there lunches in a more relaxing part of the city.

When they were nearly finished two goblin kids rushed out and jumped on Sarah. It took her only a moment to realise they were the twins from yesterday. "Hiya you two is that kid being a bully again" she asked them. They smiled at her and shook there heads, so she asked "Did the king tell him off" to which nodded and giggled. "oh good so are your names and where you mother?."

The boy smiled and said "my names Even and this is Evalene" he paused and giggled before saying " he won't dare bully us anymores cuz kingy said he send him to the bog if he did. Our mothers shopping in the market"

Jareth had finished his work for awhile and decided to go for a fly about. In his owl form , so after awhile of flying over the labyrinth he ended toward the city.

Meanwhile back with Sarah in the city. Evalene turned to Sarah and said "pleese sing to uss, Sawah".

Sarah closed her eyes and was trying to figure out what to sing. Suddenly lots of goblins turned up all shouting "sing we dance you sing"

"ok ok. I think I know the perfect song since you all want to dance." she said as stood up and move so she had more room. The twin stood next to her as she started to sing. As music came from no where and flowed over the city along with her voice.

**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance**

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance **

Jareth heard the beautiful song as it flowed over his Labyrinth and followed to it's source. He landed on the roof of one of the building as he watched the goblins. They was all dancing a round the singing maiden. He couldn't see her clearly so he decided to go get a close look. So he flew down from the roof and transformed into his fae form. Then he walked through the crowd of the dancing goblins and found that the singing maiden was Sarah.

**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance  
**

Suddenly as Sarah sang the Labyrinth joyed in and backed her up. As Jareth moved toward her smiling at her.

**  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
****I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)**

**I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
**

Jareth then pulled her into his arms and danced with her she continued to sing. As all the goblins , Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and even Amolious danced around them.

**  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)**

**(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone) **

When the sang was over everyone cheered and Sarah pulled back from Jareth. But only slightly so she could look into his eyes. He looked down at her and said "thank you for singing for my people Sarah. You have made them and me very happy" . Then he leant down and placed a kiss upon her head. "Would you please join me for dinner this even Sarah, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus may join us if they like."

Sarah turned to her friends who nodded in agreement. Though Hoggle grumbled something under is breathe. "That would be be lovely. Please send for us when it is time for dinner ,Sire." she answered in gracious voice.

Sarah sent the next few hours with her friends. They were catching up on all they had missed the last few months. When Sarah decided to head back to the castle, so she could get ready for dinner. She went into her room and then she went to pick out a beautiful ruby red gown. Which was embroiled with flowers. When she had put on the gown with a little help from one of the maids and her hair was styled. There was a knock on the door and when the maid opened it. There stood Jareth in cream slacks and a white shirt with a a black vest.

Sarah stood up and moved to greet him with a smile on her face. She curtsied which he returned with a bow and then held his arm out for her to take. She took it with no hesitation at all as she was slowly starting to trust him. They walked toward the dinning room their were no words spoken. But the silence was a comfortable one.

After a few minute they arrived at the dinning room. When they walked in Sarah was happy to see Hoggle , Sir Didymus and Ludo were sitting at the table waiting for them. There was an empty chair at the head of the table and at the right side. Jareth walked forward and pulled at the chair on the right allowing Sarah to sit in it. When she did he gently pushed it in and then moved to take his seat at the head of the table.

A few minutes later some goblins came in carrying six trays of food. Which was strange to Sarah as there was only of them at the table. At it did until she felt someone nudge her foot for a second she thought it was Jareth. But when she looked under the table she smiled as it was not Jareth that nudged her foot but Ambolious.

They ate a grand meal and then had desert afterwards, which was apple and strawberry pie. After dinner they talked for awhile . Before Hoggle said they all should head home and they would see her soon. Sarah hugged them all goodbye and watched them leave. Which meant it was just her and Jareth now. She would have been nervous at this but so far Jareth had shown her nothing but kindness. So she decided to give him the benfit of the dault, she turned back to him and Said "thank you for the lovely meal and thank you for letting them all join us Jareth."

"Of course Sarah is there anything you would like to do, for the rest of this evening my precious" Replied Jareth with smile on his face. He was happy to see that Sarah didn't seem to want to leave his company just yet.

"Well since I am not tired just yet if your not busy. Maybe we could spend some time together. " she answered him. Then she looked away for a second as she was trying to get her courge up. As she said "I really am starting to enjoy you company Jareth and what to get to know you better."

Jareth smiled with smile that lit up his eyes as he said " Of course so we go to my study. We'll be come comfortable there." Sarah nodded and they soon head to the study.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. I hope to get another chapter out soon. But I will be going away for the weekend and would be back till late Tuesday. So I not sure when I will have time to do it. But please review and thanks for reading.

Author's notes story for the spelling errors guys. I am poorly atm and I probably shouldn't be writing right now. But you have an idea you have to get it down. I'll come back and edit it later when I feeling better. But I thought I get it out now, since I haven't wrote a chapter to this in awhile.


End file.
